The Gift
by ashes and cinders
Summary: Future Fic! My submission for one of the 12 Days of Christmas prompts. Fitz receives a very special Christmas present from an unknown person.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., if I did FitzSimmons would get their act together. **

**Author's Note: Okay, because I wrote the prompts for this week, I figured it's only fair to the other writers who are participating that I should participate too. And thank you to all of my readers who left reviews for, favorited, or are following **_**Simmons' Secret **_**and **_**Fitz Fixes It; **_**I have never had such wonderful feedback or such a following as I did with these two stories. I promise to update soon! Now, on with the story! **

**P.S.- Established SkyeWard and FitzSimmons **

They were all gathered in lounge, spread out between the couches and chairs. The couples were on the couches, May was at the bar and Coulson was sitting comfortably in one of the lounge chairs. Christmas music was playing softly in the background. They had just finished Christmas dinner and were conversing quietly before starting on presents.

Skye had made it a tradition on their first Christmas together as a team that each member of the team should tell one good memory from the previous year or state something that they are thankful for. It was something she had done during her time at St. Agnes and when she finally had people to spend the holidays with again after joining the team, she made it a part of their holiday tradition.

"Okay, let's get started! Robot, what're you thankful for?" Skye asked with a smirk.

Ward just rolled his eyes. They had been dating for two years now, having finally gotten their act together when FitzSimmons announced their engagement two Christmases ago. Even though they were dating now, the nickname stuck.

"Thankful you said yes, Rookie," he replied with his own smirk.

Skye smiled and looked down at the ring on her left hand. Grant had popped the question when they were playing Battleship after Thanksgiving dinner. He didn't do anything flashy; she didn't expect him to. Grant was a simple man (other than being a one- man S.W.A.T. team), and she loved him for it.

"What about you, Rookie?"

"She's probably glad you finally gathered the bloody courage to ask her!" interjected Fitz before Skye could answer.

"Fitz!" Simmons scolded.

"What? Tell me I'm wrong and I'll apologize." He looked over to Skye, who was blushing a very interesting shade of red. "See? Right again." Simmons just shook her head.

"Okaaay, moving on- A.C. what're you thankful for?"

"I'm thankful for a great team, we've all done well this year. But we've done better because we're together."

"Woohoo, one more year of kicking butt and taking names!" Skye said excitedly, pumping her fist into the air.

"Okay May, you're turn."

May gave her a look and then said in monotone, "One more year of all of us getting out in one piece."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Fitz, how about you?"

"Oh, let me answer this one- one more year of being with Simmons, right?" answered Ward sarcastically, getting Fitz back for his earlier comment.

Fitz turned bright red, everyone else laughed.

"Jemma, you're last."

"I'm glad to have such great friends who make such a great team, and my partner who makes such a loving husband." Jemma turned a light shade of pink as she said it and looked down to hide her blush.

"I'll raise a glass to that!" Skye said, lifting her mug of hot chocolate. Everyone else raised his or her mugs or drinks as well.

Fitz jumped in, "Okay, time for presents!"

By the end of the gift giving, everyone was quite satisfied with their spoils.

May had received a bottle of whiskey from Ward, a bird pendant from Skye, a small plug in fountain for her room from Fitz, a pair of jade earrings from Simmons, and a hand carved cherry jewelry box from Coulson.

Ward received a new watch from Skye which had the phrase, 'You sunk my battleship' engraved on the underside, a new gun designed for him personally from Fitz, a set of specialty bullets with different functions from Simmons, a chess set from May, and an original version of Battleship from Coulson.

Coulson had received a vintage Captain America trading card from Skye, a Captain America tie from Simmons, a vintage Captain America comic book from Ward, a vintage S.H.I.E.L.D. watch from Fitz (like the one that was destroyed in 1x09), and a bottle of brandy from May.

Skye received a snow globe from Hawaii from May, a vintage leather jacket from Coulson, a gun specially designed for her from Fitz, a gift certificate for a girl's day out at the spa from Simmons and a dress (that no one was allowed to see her in but him) from Ward.

Simmons received a rare orchid from Coulson, a DNA symbol pendant from May, a pair of beautiful blue 4-inch pumps from Skye, a box set of Jurassic Park on blu-ray from Ward, and a scrapbook with pictures from the day they met at the academy to their time on the team from Fitz.

Fitz received a Doctor Who blanket from Skye, a set of workout protection pads from Ward (who had been training him), a case of his favorite beer from Scotland from Coulson, a very large popcorn tin from May, and a new camera from Jemma.

They thought they all were done with presents until Skye said, "Hey, there's one more!"

"Well who could it be for? Everyone here has gotten all of they're presents from everyone else," stated Fitz.

Jemma climbed under the tree to retrieve the package.

"It's addressed to you Leo. It's from someone who couldn't be here this year," Jemma replied, wearing a bright smile.

"Who on earth could that be? I can't think of anyone," Fitz asked, looking around at his teammates and his wife, hoping one of them would have the answer. His teammates all shrugged; none of them had a clue who the present could've come from.

"Why don't you just open it and see?" prompted his wife.

"Yeah. Why not?" Fitz took the package from Jemma and began to open it slowly.

He took the lid off the box and saw a folded piece of black fabric. He undid the folding and what he saw made his mind go blank. He stared at it with his jaw practically on the floor and his eyebrows knitted together. Emblazoned across the chest were the words: "World's Greatest Dad".

"Oy, Jemma, I think you gave me your dad's gift by mistake."

"I told you, it's not from me. Why don't you read the card?"

Fitz, in his shock, had failed to notice that a white card had landed on his lap. When he flipped it over he realized it wasn't a card, but a photograph. In the picture there was a white stick with a little pink plus sign in the middle. He didn't have to be a genius to know what that meant. And even with is blank mind he'd have to be an idiot not to understand the words at the bottom of the photo, written in Jemma's neat handwriting.

'Merry Christmas Daddy'

He glanced up, eyes only for his wife.

"Jemma?"

She smiled at him from her place behind and off to the side of Skye and Ward sitting on the couch. She placed a gentle hand on her stomach.

Fitz was up from the couch and across the room in seconds. He picked Jemma up, twirled her around in a circle, put her gently down and then smashed his lips to hers in a kiss so powerful it was a miracle both didn't land on the floor.

"What's going on?" came Skye's question, bringing the couple back to reality. They had forgotten they had an audience. By this time Skye had crossed the room and had picked up the discarded photograph off the floor. She let out an ear-splitting squeal.

"YOU GUYS!"

"What is going on?" asked Coulson, feeling completely out of the loop, as did May and Ward, judging by their expressions. Skye rushed to FitzSimmons and grabbed them both in a bear hug screaming, "Congratulations!"

Once Skye had finally let the scientists get some air, Jemma turned to Leo and gave him a look. She didn't even have to ask aloud, he got the message. _'Should we tell them?' _He gave her a look that clearly said, _'Might as well'. _

Fitz spoke up first, "I'd like to revise Ward's earlier statement."

Ward looked at him in confusion.

"Not only am I thankful for another year with my partner, my beautiful wife. But now I'm thankful because she has given me so much that I never would've had without her. If it weren't for her I'd still be holed up in some underground lab at Sci-Ops. I never would've met the team who became my friends, who then became my family. A family that is about to get a wee bit bigger." He said all this with a smile on his face and when he finished, he looked to his wife.

"Guys…" Jemma started looking at the team and then looked down, blushing. "I'm pregnant."

The team offered their congratulations, the couple made plans with Coulson to start the paperwork immediately for maternity leave, and they all celebrated. It truly was a Merry Christmas.


End file.
